The present invention relates to a method for the permanent coloring of hair with cleansing and with minimized hair damage.
Most hair coloring products fall under three major groupings:
1. Temporary hair color.
2. Semi permanent hair color.
3. Permanent hair color.
Temporary hair color is a leave on product that causes minimal damage to the hair. However, temporary hair color causes stains, and leaches out under rain or with perspiration. Temporary color washes out with the next shampoo. Temporary hair color also does not give any control to the consumer over the amount of color deposited or the permanency of the color supplied. Temporary hair color does not result in a wide variety of colors and it has only a limited appeal.
Semi-permanent hair color comes as a rinse, and it causes minimal damage to the hair. However, semi-permanent hair color washes out to some degree with each shampoo and washes out completely within about 4 to 6 shampoos. Semi permanent hair color does not give the consumer any control regarding the amount of color deposited or the permanency of the color. Semi-permanent hair color has limited popularity with consumers.
Permanent hair color generally comes in two parts: a dye solution and a developer solution. Because of the damaging nature of conventional permanent hair color treatments, most permanent home coloring products come with a post treatment conditioner. In a permanent hair coloring treatment, the dye solution and the developer solution are mixed and then applied to the hair, which is then left for about 25 to about 35 minutes. The hair is then rinsed with water, treated with a post treatment conditioner, and then rinsed again with water.
The application of the dye solution and the developer solution affords permanent hair coloring. However, this method does not provide any conditioning benefit. The conditioning benefit comes through application of the post treatment conditioner, and it is only temporary. The conditioning benefit is lost with the next shampoo. Moreover, with permanent hair coloring treatments, shampooing the hair is usually not recommended after said treatments. Thus, hair is left feeling dirty, and can stain towels and pillows.
Permanent hair coloring products need to be applied every four to six weeks since hair grows out of the scalp at the rate of approximately one half inch per month. Each permanent hair coloring application causes damage to the hair, and that damage is cumulative. Hair coloring touch ups after the initial treatment would also damage hair more.
It would be desirable to develop a method for permanently coloring hair which gives hair a soft clean feel, and minimizes the damage caused to hair by the coloring process. The present invention provides such a method.
Conventional hair coloring products cannot be used safely in the shower. It is an object of this invention to develop a method for permanently coloring hair, which can be carried out safely in the shower, for example. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair, wherein the user has control of the amount of permanent or durable color deposited without hair damage. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein the user can employ the product as her daily hair care product to avoid new outgrowth of uncolored hair. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein said method involves less mess and difficulty than conventional permanent hair coloring methods. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein said method brings about gradual color changes with each application. Since gradual color changes are to occur, such a method would be virtually mistake free because the consumer could stop or alter the coloring method if she did not like the course the hair coloring was initially taking. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for permanently coloring hair wherein the amount of hair coloring composition employed can be varied from application to application in order to adjust the hair coloring results.
These and other aspects of this invention will become evident by a detailed description of the invention given below.
Patents related to the field of this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,021 which discloses a process in which human hair is dyed in successive treatments at selected intervals with oxidation colors (aromatic primary amines and amino phenols) admixed in each treatment with an oxidizing agent (H2O2 or a derivative thereof)xe2x80x94the quantity of oxidation colorant applied in each treatment being substantially the same and the quantity of oxidizing agent being increased from the first to the last treatment to effect a gradual increase in depth of shadexe2x80x94the mixture being allowed to remain on the hair for substantially the same time in each treatment, followed by removal by rinsing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,404 discloses an autoxidizable hair dye preparation capable of coloring or darkening hair when applied thereto and exposed to the atmosphere comprising a mixture of (I) at least one p-phenylene diamine compound, or An acid addition salt thereof, and (II) at least one 1,2,4-benzenetriol compound, each compound optionally containing nuclearly substituted C.sub.1-4 alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl or halogen. The preparation is preferably applied and exposed to the atmosphere repeatedly until the desired degree of darkening or color build-up is attained.
The preparations of this invention may also contain known additives or assistants such as hair grooming agents, for example quaternized vinyl pyrrolidone copolymers, carboxyvinyl polymers and the like, plasticizers, thickeners, slip and wetting agents such as silicone copolymer, foam boosters, preservatives, perfumes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,486 describes a shampoo composition for lightening and highlighting hair which comprises
(i) a peroxygen compound; and
(ii) an anionic sulfonate;
said composition having a pH less than 5. There is also described an invention directed to a method for lightening and highlighting hair which comprises shampooing the hair with a lightening and highlighting effective amount of a composition of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,126 discloses a hair conditioning composition for conditioning, lightening, and highlighting hair, which comprises
i) peroxygen compound, and
ii) a conditioning agent,
said composition having a pH of 5 or less.
U.S. patent application No. 2003/0051297 A1 discloses a method for permanently dyeing hair which comprises subjecting said hair to a number of treatments, having a set time interval between each two consecutive such treatments, wherein each treatment comprises steps a.) and b.) below:
a.) contacting said hair for a period of about 5 seconds to about 5 minutes with a recently made mixture of:
i.) an alkaline composition comprising a dye intermediate in a shampoo base or in a conditioner base; and
ii.) an acidic composition comprising an oxidating compound in a shampoo base or in a conditioner base;
b.) rinsing said mixture from said hair with water;
with the proviso that when a conditioner base is present in a.) i.) above, an independently selected conditioner base is also present in a.) ii.) above; and when a shampoo base is present in a.) i.) above, an independently selected shampoo base is also present in a.) ii.) above;
and wherein said number of treatments is between about 2 to about 30; and wherein said set time interval between each two consecutive treatments is between about 8 hours and 30 days, is described.
The present invention relates to a method for achieving permanent desired hair color change through the use of daily hair care compositions. The daily hair care compositions comprise a mixture of two compositions: part ai and part aii as described just below:
part ai: oxidative hair dyes in a shampoo base at alkaline pH; and wherein part ai optionally has about 0.01 to about 5.0% of a conditioning agent, and optionally has about 0.01 to about 10.0% of a structurant;
part aii: an oxidative compound in a shampoo base at acidic pH and wherein part aii optionally has about 0.01 to about 5.0% of a conditioning agent; and optionally has about 0.01 to about 10.0% of a structurant;
with the proviso that at least one of part ai and part aii has about 0.01 to about 5.0% of a conditioning agent; and at least one of part ai and part aii optionally has about 0.01 to about 10.0% of a structurant.
The present invention also relates to a method for permanently coloring hair which comprises applying to the hair compositions of the invention in the manner described herein.